The Awakening
by personification
Summary: There will be a rating jump in the third chapter, probably...This story is about Uriel Leonhart, the son of the lion and the sorceress, after meeting his new roommate...Shounen ai, may become yaoi, some shoujo ai soon
1. Warning

Warning  
  
Danger, Will Robinson! There is Shounen ai, to become Yaoi, and some definite shoujo ai coming up! Not to mention a character as the lead who wasn't in the game, and a few of the SeeD peoples are deceased. Possibly some Chara death later.  
  
Oh, and if you think I own anything, you need your head examined.  
  
Read, review, Flame! 


	2. Betrayal

The awakening ~ Chapter one  
  
Uriel Ari Leonhart lay in the containment unit in the unidentifiable laboratory, an immense number of medical equipment scanning everything about him, from brain functions to bone density to magical reactions, and all Seifer Trepe could do was stare at the nude, prone body and feel bad about what he had done.  
  
----------Two months beforehand----------  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Uri demanded at the door to his quarters, staring at a strange intruder on *his* computer, at *his* table, on *his* chair.  
  
"Oh, hey, pretty boy." The incredibly rude blonde responded. "Name's Seifer, friends call me Seif, and I'll be your roommate for the year." He got up, and smiled, offering a hand to the shorter boy with pitch-black hair.  
  
"Well, *Seifer*, I already have a roommate, and he'll be back soon from his practical exam, so you should probably fuck off." Uri responded coolly, his grey eyes staring sharply as his hand found a leather-clad hip to rest upon.  
  
"Geez, you didn't know?" Seifer suddenly looked sheepish, and placed a hand to the back of his neck to rub. "He died out there. That's why I was given the room. I woulda thought you'd be told."  
  
Uriel found his way to his couch, and he sat, absorbing this sudden information from a foreign being in his personal space.  
  
"Mika? You're.sure about this?" A nod from the blue and yellow clad man his confirmation.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to hear about it like this."  
  
----------Later that night----------  
  
"So tell me, how old are you?" Uri inquired, as he stared at the strange older boy upside down from his place on the couch, his legs over the back of said piece of furniture.  
  
"Seventeen as of last week. Why?" Seifer sat on the floor, a bottle of Estharian wine-near empty-in his hand.  
  
"Congrats. Just wondering." Uri took a large swig from his own bottle that had found it's way in through Seifer's bags, spilling most of it in his upside down state. "That was two years after the second sorceress war. That name was far from popular, considering the fact that the knight had it."  
  
"Hn. Yeah. The knight was my father. He went missing right before I was born, so Ma decided to give me something to remember him by." He responded, staring at the floor, anger evident in his voice. "How old are you?" He asked, looking up at the other boy, curious.  
  
"Sixteen. Just." Uri replied, yelping as his bottle was then taken away by the golden-haired cadet.  
  
"Shoulda said. You're not allowed this stuff 'til you're seventeen." Seifer then downed the rest of the bottle quickly. "Weak crap, but it's still too strong for you."  
  
"Tch. Whatever. Welcome to the neighbourhood. I'm off to bed." The pale boy tumbled off the couch and made his way, slowly, to his own room, and collapsed onto his bed, the door open and his clothes still very much on, too exhausted to bother with the details.  
  
Not to mention the fact that he was closer to drunk than he had ever been in his life.  
  
----------One week later----------  
  
Uriel decided that he would never, ever drink again, as he fell out of his bed, the sun stinging his eyes, fully aware that he had a class to get to in-he checked the bedside clock-fifteen minutes.  
  
He scrambled to find his uniform and make his way to the shower he shared with Seif, just glad he was in Esthar garden, where luxury was an important factor, which meant a shower to each room.  
  
He banged on the door, hearing running water inside, and yelled curses at everything contained within, his clothes balled up in his right hand, his body leaning against the wall next to the door.  
  
He banged heavily on the door with his left hand. "Hurry up, bastard. I have a class to get to."  
  
The door slid open immediately, revealing said bastard. "And a good morning to you too. I can see the drinks you had last night are agreeing with you. And such lovely pyjamas you have on today."  
  
Uri only growled as he pushed through, not noticing Seifer staring at his nude form.  
  
---  
  
"Sorry I'm late, instructor Aki. It won't happen again." Uri apologised as he made his way to his usual seat next to Jana.  
  
"Do you mean like it wasn't going to happen today? Or two days ago?" The instructor inquired, noting something in his book.  
  
"Precisely, sir."  
  
After being set tasks, Jana immediately asked him what was up.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, doodling.  
  
"You know precisely what I mean, Mr. Punctual. You never answer back to an instructor. And, most importantly, you're always early, not late." She commented, flicking through the guides and regulations manual, trying to find article 165, subsections C to F.  
  
"I've been kinda..uh.staying up late. Can we talk later?" He responded, yanking her book out after noticing she'd found it, and copying down the work.  
  
--  
  
"This guy sounds like a bad influence, U. Do you have any idea what's going to happen if you're caught drunk?" Jana shrieked, overreacting as usual.  
  
"Calm down. An esuna works miracles on a hangover, and we've just been drinking in the room. It's nice. We talk a lot, and I fell like I really know him." Uri responded, trying to stretch out the collar of his uniform as usual, before just unzipping it down to the bottom of his neck, as usual.  
  
"Whatever you say. It's your life. I just think it's dangerous. I mean heck, I know you're set on destroying your lungs, but your liver as well? Cure magic doesn't work on restoring organs." His overprotective friend asked, toying with her hair, staring at his neck.  
  
----------Three days later----------  
  
Uriel sat on the couch, held by the older boy, as he sobbed.  
  
"I just didn't think she'd.react like that. I mean, what if she does tell him? He'll hate me. He'll never want to look at me again." He rocked slightly, still held by the strong arms of his new lover.  
  
"Shhh, babe. Relax. If reacts like that, then.who needs him? A father should love his son unconditionally, right?" Seifer reasoned, before lifting his angel's head to be level with his own, and pressing his lips to the other's, his green eyes closing, as he felt the other respond to his tongue.  
  
----------Five days later----------  
  
"Sorry it took so long for me to get here."  
  
"It's fine. You're a busy man. How's Balamb?" Uriel asked, all emotion gone from his face and voice, as he always acted around his father.  
  
"It's Balamb. Busy. Your mother asked me to give you these." Squall Leonhart handed a box full of fine chocolates to his only child.  
  
"Please thank her for me." He responded, taking them and putting them on the table.  
  
"She's worried about what Jana said in her letter." Uri looked angry for a moment. "You're drinking on Garden? You should know better." Uriel felt shock and relief flood through him nearly simultaneously. "I'll be alerting the headmaster. I'll ask him to be lenient. I won't tell him about how you've gotten it."  
  
"This is what you came here for? To get me expelled?" Uriel demanded quite angrily.  
  
"No. Of course not. I want to meet this..boy." Squall stated.  
  
"Fine." Uriel stood up, clothed today in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt, and walked over to Seifer's room and pressed the control for the door to slide open.  
  
"Hey, baby." Seifer responded to the sound of the door, not looking up from his text book.  
  
"My father wishes to meet you." Uri announced, his voice having returned to an emotionless state.  
  
"Oh. Wow." He placed the book down, and removed his reading glasses, getting up from his bed, and making his way into the main room.  
  
"Hello, sir." He said as he approached the lion, and sat opposite from him.  
  
"What's your name?" Squall asked quickly.  
  
"Seifer. Seifer Trepe." Seif grinned slightly as Squall's eyes widened.  
  
"Stand up." Seifer complied, as Squall also did so. "You've grown."  
  
"I should hope so, sir. It's been five years." Seifer could only grin.  
  
Afterwards, an hour long conversation took place, mostly about what had happened to Seifer since the age of twelve.  
  
--  
  
"So, what the hell was that about?" Uri asked, placing his head on the more muscled boy's chest.  
  
"You really don't remember, angel? We were best friends up until my ma died and I moved off to Galbadia to train." Seif said, stroking his lover's black hair.  
  
"No way. My best friend was this annoying brat called..Seifer?" Uri's eyes widened. "Holy shit, I'm thick-headed."  
  
"Nah, babe. I was a lot different. You were bigger 'n me. It's understandable.  
  
----------The next day----------  
  
"I apologise, Mr Leonhart, but you are to be suspended for ten days, for the consumption of alcohol on garden grounds. You're quite lucky that you're not suspended." The headmaster said in his office, as he stared out of his window, arms held behind him.  
  
"I realize that, and I thank you, sir." Uriel Responded, in his 'hello- authority' deadpan voice.  
  
"You are to leave garden grounds this afternoon, and are to remain in Esthar. I realize that you're parents live out of town, so you shall be staying at your grandfather's house."  
  
"Yes, sir." Uriel responded, failing to see quite how time at the presidential palace, in the middle of Esthar, could be considered a punishment, despite the records kept now showing he had a suspension.  
  
--  
  
"Please stay?" Uriel pleaded with his boyfriend, as he wore nothing but a sheet, and Seifer pulled pants on.  
  
"I think you're all settled in, and besides, I have classes this afternoon." He responded, moving back to the bed to kiss his beloved.  
  
"Fine. I'll see you tonight?" He asked desperately.  
  
"Only if I can sneak out without garden faculty noticing." He said, as he slipped his shirt on, and left the room.  
  
Outside, Seifer figured out which way to go in the massive corridors, and as he turned, he came face to face with an unnaturally cheery person in a French maid's outfit.  
  
"You."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
--  
  
Uri lay back, his mind drifting away to whatever thoughts would come, and found himself quite startled when he heard Seifer's trademark knock on his door.  
  
"Coming!" He yelled, happily.  
  
He opened the door to come face-to-face with a grim-looking Seifer standing next to a dark-skinned woman with a near-maniacal smile on her face and long black hair held back by a band, in a maid's outfit.  
  
"Sorry, love."  
  
Everything went dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please criticize and comment, I'm not sure about my writing , so..yeah...even flames are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
